Assassin Love
by LunaStar44
Summary: You'd think that after the many times faced with danger, it couldn't get any scarier than it already is. But I should know better than to think that everything will get better after.-Cammie. Read to find out about Cammie's assassin life. ZXC, GXB, NXM, JXL. (I know Nick isn't part of the series but I've seen him being used as Macey's Love Int. So I've decided to use him.)


Assassin Love

You'd think that after the many times faced with danger, it couldn't get any scarier than it already is. But I should know better than to think that everything will get better after.

Every day is danger in my life. Every second of every day that I am out there on that field I know that danger is the name of the game. I see the lives of the innocent taken away in a split second. The scary thing…. I'm the one taking their lives.

I use to live in guilt. But I soon learned to adjust to the new life I lived. I started to see the danger outside of my perfect life. It all happened so fast that night, and every day I see and remember that horrible night. I use to have so many nightmares; I'd wake up in a sweat and scream for my life. Then days passed, then months, and finally almost three years have passed since that faithful night.

I'm nineteen years old now. I live in a huge mansion on the outskirts of town with a few other people who share the same problems as me. As you read, you will come to learn of my life and how it grew into a life I never imagined. I am an Assassin.

My name…. Cammie Morgan a.k.a "The Chameleon"

Cammie POV:

"Hurry it up, up there. We can't be late!" It's another morning, another day.

"BEX! Will you shut up with all the screaming? Some of us are still trying to sleep here." I swear if she doesn't shut up, I will personally go down there and cut off her tongue.

Next thing I hear is Bex's heavy footsteps as they hurtle up the steps. Bex opens up the door with such strength that I'm probably sure you could hear the impact on the other side of the mansion and believe me its huge.

"Come on Cammie, get your lazy fucking ass out of bed and get your bitchy attitude down and out the door." WOW! You see that, that is one of my best friends, Bex Baxter. Real name is Rebecca but if you call her that I'm pretty sure she would beat the crap out of you and not let you forget it. She may have a very bad case of anger issues but we love her.

"Beex! I thought I told you and Macey that I would not be going into town today. Anyway I kind of want to stay home and see what current missions we were submitted so just leave me alone for today. I promise that the next time you and Macey want to play doll, I will submit to you without whining."

"Huhhhh... fine, but next time we go into town you go and no complaining and I'll hold you to it."

"Alright, alright just go already."

"BEX HURRY IT UP, UP THERE OR ELSE LIZ AND I WILL LEAVE YOU BEEHIND!"

"I'M GOING, SHEESH HOLD YOUR HORSES, I'M COMING, now Cammie just be careful and call us if you need us, we'll only be in town for a few hours, okay bye."

As they shut the door and hear the car leave down the rocky path way, all I hear is silence. Finally, I have some peace and quiet.

I guess if I were a normal girl living with three other girls, I would be out partying and having the time of my life, but I'm not normal. I guess you could say that for the past few years of my life have been very difficult.

Ever since that horrible night where I lost the two most important people in my life, my personality has totally changed. I use to me so cheerful and naïve yet shy. I guess you could say I had the perfect life, both parents loved me and a descent size house, but it was all wiped away in the blink of an eye.

I lost both my parents in that fire….. The day had started out so normal and the same as any other day but it all turned bad when some weird people showed up at our door.

Flashback:

_I had gone down to greet my parent's good morning and eat breakfast. I had spent that Saturday just in my room by myself, just checking up on the computer and catching up on my reading. At around 2 or 3pm there was a heavy knock on our door, and me being downstairs and closest to the door, I made the mistake of opening the door without checking to see who it was. I opened up that door and came face to face with a group of built up looking guys in hoods. I couldn't see their faces, but I could see their weapons. They just barged in the moment they saw me. Next thing I know are gunshots coming from the back of the house and through the kitchen. I remember screaming bloody murder and running into the kitchen only to see my own father pick up one of the guns from the floor and start shooting the men around him. My father sees me and comes running towards me, I remember what he said to me. That day I asked him 'What's going on?' He just looked at me and said 'Cammie, daddy made some really bad decisions when he was younger, I tried to fix them, but it seems that my past has met my present.' I never understood what he meant by that. Everything went by so quickly, I remember my mother running to where we were, hug me and told me to 'stay strong'. The leader of those men sees me and tried to use me against my parents by pointing his gun at my temple and threatened them. All I remember is my dad fighting him off and my mother hugging me one last time. One of the men shot both my parents in front of my face. Then tried to shoot me but his aim got cut off and instead shot my shoulder, I guess he believed that I wouldn't survive, but he made sure that I wouldn't. He took my limp body into the living room away from kitchen and away from my parents, and set my body on fire. Soon the whole house had caught fire, but somehow I wasn't burning, I think it had to do with the flame resistance hoodie I had on that covered my whole face. After that I had started to lose consciousness, but I knew I had to get out of there, so with the little energy I had left, I got up and headed for the back door, I got out and laid there on the ground. Just as my eyes had closed, I saw my home burn down. After all that I woke up in the hospital with minor burns. The firefighters had found me unconscious in the backyard and instantly transported to the hospital. The weird thing is that when I told them what had happened, apparently I had been the only body found in the whole house. I knew what I had seen, and I had seen my own parents die in front of me, and then being told that my parents' bodies were nowhere to be found that just scared me. The police just thought that maybe my parent's bodies had been burned down deep to the bone, I tried believing but I couldn't and to this day I still believe that my parents are out there somewhere looking for me, and I still haven't lost hope._

After that whole fiasco I was brought up by an old family friend, his name was Joseph Solomon but I soon got used to calling him Uncle Joe. Apparently, he and my parents had gone to high school together and stayed friends through college. He was the one who told me why my father and our family were assaulted by those men. Somewhere between junior and senior year of college my father had been caught up in gang business, he acted as their assassin, sent to kill any enemy that the gang thought of as a threat. The name of the gang was The Circle of Cavan or COC for short. What surprised me was that it was all a cover, my dad was actually a double-agent on a mission for the CIA. He had been training to become an operative and that was his mission, but apparently, the gang soon turned into real business. Their leader soon discovered that my dad was a traitor, and he sent people to try and kill my father, but seeing as how my dad was a pavement artist and an assassin then he was never caught.

In the end, the gang gave up for a while but a few years later, they started up again on trying to find my father, and when news came to their leader that he was settled down with a wife and daughter, then that's when everything went bad. Their leader was so furious with my father, that in many occasions while on a mission, he would get attacked by his men, but they were never successful. Then it led up to the day when they caught us all off guard and attacked the house.

Joe thought it would be best if I was trained to defend and attack, but after living with him for six months, I had decided it was time I try and go on my own, so I ran away. I got into the assassin business just to earn money, but eventually word got out about me to other gangs, so I started to do business for them and the ironic thing, I followed in my father's footsteps. I'm not very proud of what I do, but it's the only way to find the gang that took my life away from me, and when I find that gang, then I'll be able to get my revenge on them and put them away for good.


End file.
